


fine line

by lancerblueforyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry Styles, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancerblueforyou/pseuds/lancerblueforyou
Summary: 这是一条摇摆线，轻易就能跨过，却也轻易不能跨过
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	fine line

**Author's Note:**

> 🚗pwp一篇 4k+  
> ⚠️nc-17  
> 📖黑手党头目Louis/卧底警官harry

这间地下室里漆黑一片，蛰伏着无声的寂静。

Harry已经无从知道自己被囚禁在了这里多少天，这里感受不到昼夜的更替，他的生物钟已然彻底乱套——从昏迷到清醒，中间过去了多长时间？几小时？几天？还是......几周？

他的双手被绑在身后，嘴里塞着口塞，当他试图睁开眼睛的时候，他才发现一个眼罩紧紧地压住了他紧闭的双眼。他无法感知到周围的一切，同样被紧紧捆住的双脚让他连挪动都万分困难。

他只能感觉到，他是侧身躺在地上的，脸颊紧贴着瓷砖，体温已经被传导到了冰冷的瓷砖上——这说明他已经昏迷了很长时间，没有挪动过姿势。

“醒了？”

一个冰冷的、没有情绪波澜的声音传来。

Harry嘴里发出了唔唔的声音，口塞已经把他的下颌撑的发酸。

“别这么激动，待会儿有的是让你叫的时间。”那声音又再一次传来，这一次语气嬉笑，轻飘飘地像哄爱人一般。

Harry感到那个说话的人一手将他拦腰抱起，扛到了肩上，紧接着传来了稳健的脚步声。他依然处在漆黑一片之中，无法定位自己到底在空间中的什么位置，只能感受到自己正在移动——被那个男人从地下室里带出去。

然后他听到了什么门被打开的声音，很熟悉的轮轴声。

“你们都出去吧，我得在这和他好好叙叙旧。”

“是，Boss。”

Harry趴在那位Boss的肩上，脑袋向下听着他们的对话。他的长发一缕缕地向下低垂，打着卷好像小小的浪花，随着扛着他的人的走动，轻轻摇晃着。

Harry对这位Boss可谓是熟的不能再熟。五年前他作为刑侦组的卧底被派到这里，长期蛰伏于此，千方百计地接近Boss，想方设法地渗透到最深的黑水当中。然而在他最近一次与联络员交接的时候，他被伏击了。

他的卧底档案不知什么原因、不知什么时间竟然落到了Boss手里，卧底的身份彻底暴露。

就他摸到现在为止，他所知道的事情已经足够让对方杀掉他了——Boss的长相、Boss的名字、组织的运作方式、核心人物，以及涉及其中的政要官员。

组织的Boss：Louis Tomlinson，英国北部最有威慑力的黑手党头目，一位依靠走私军火成为北部最富有、最有手腕的人。

Harry听到了关门的声音。

这里的味道很熟悉，他即使被蒙住眼睛也能猜出来这是哪里。

他被放到了柔软的大床上，Louis把他手腕上的绳子解开，转而换了一副冷冰冰的手铐给他戴上，金属相互摩擦发出了清脆的响声。

他听到那位黑手党头目的声音压在他的耳边，热气喷射到他的耳垂上：“Harry警官，即使蒙着眼睛，想必你对这里也很熟悉吧？”

Harry动弹不得，在他以为Louis依然与他近如咫尺的时候，他却听到了床尾那边的小茶几上传来了茶具碰撞的声音。Louis为自己沏了杯茶，红茶的香气弥漫到整个屋子里，Harry无可避免地闻到。

“我没想到，你做卧底竟然可以做到这么入戏，以往你和我上床的模样，都是装出来的么？”

Harry蜷在床上，不发一语，只有呼吸的起伏依然在他身体里继续进行。

Louis放下茶杯，走到床边，让Harry趴在他的腿上，姿势像小时候母亲打孩子屁股那样。他把Harry的腰带解开，无情地扒下他的裤子，精致的西装裤里仿佛剥出两朵柔软白嫩的棉花团来。Louis用他布满老茧的手揉着那两团棉花。

腿上趴着的人呼吸瞬间急促起来，只是他无法反抗——手铐、脚链、眼罩和口塞，这些统统都让他如同待宰的牲口，罔论逃脱。

抚摸了一会儿后，Louis温柔的手当即骤变，突然拍打起来，整个房间里充斥着“啪啪”声，Harry强忍着喉咙的挤压，克制着自己，不让自己发出任何声音来。

“宝贝儿，你以前可是会叫出声来的，怎么，是不是你的哪位上级长官规定了暴露身份后就不能在上床的时候叫？”

Louis含着自己的食指，让食指上沾满自己的唾液，而后他拨开了Harry臀部柔软的肉，使中间粉嫩带有褶皱的后穴暴露在自己的目光下，他用沾有自己唾液的食指轻轻揉弄着褶皱，在它变得松软的时候直接插入其中。

Harry呼吸一滞，被口塞撑得发酸的下颌已经快要撑不住了，口塞里有一个金属片压着他的舌头，他什么也做不了，只能任人摆布。

Louis加快了手指的抽插频率，每一次插入都划过Harry的前列腺，这一次，Harry无论再怎么隐忍，都无法阻止耻辱的呻吟从他戴着口塞的嘴里溢出来。

过了几分钟，Louis加入了更为修长的中指，这让Harry差点从Louis的大腿上滚下来，幸亏Louis有力的手臂从他胸膛下穿过扶住了他的整个身躯。Harry头顶上传来Louis的声音：“怎么，才两根手指就撑不住了？你看看你现在，四肢都在发抖呢。”

Harry下身的前列腺液一点点地从尖端流出来，弄在了Louis的大腿上，黏腻潮湿还带着体温。

Louis感到腿上一热，失笑了：“宝贝儿，你流的太多了，我这条昂贵的裤子你打算怎么陪？”

不知Louis用手插了多久，Harry已经快要高潮，他的大脑在黑暗中恍惚至极，迷朦渐晕。身前一股股前列腺液透明的如同什么凝胶一样，在身后的刺激下无法控制地从他的阴茎不断流出。

让他稍微清醒了一点的，是Louis手指突然从他的后穴里退出来的动作，他感觉到自己被对方从大腿上扶起，仰躺着放到床上，西裤和内裤被彻底脱下，脚链被解开来。

“别以为我解开了脚链就是想要放过你，宝贝儿。”

Louis把他的大腿向上抬起，把角度张到最大，然后用绳子捆绑住，固定在这个姿势上。

这个姿势让Harry羞耻到了极点，一个常年在刀尖上舔血的警官，竟然在这时羞耻的想要流泪，幸而压紧的眼罩可以帮他止住了情绪化的一切。

Louis倾身压到Harry身上，他大开的双腿被抬到Louis的腰侧。

Louis的吻落到他的脸颊上，温热的呼吸让人避无可避，“你知道我为什么要蒙住你的眼睛吗？”

Harry的胸膛起起伏伏，下身发硬。Louis把自己的前身完完全全地贴到了Harry的身上，下身顶在一起，隔着Louis的西裤磨蹭。

“因为我想要你只感受我一个人。”

他毫无预兆地起身，留下Harry再一次感受到周围的空荡荡。

他解开自己的腰带，脱下西裤和内裤，硬挺的下身弹了出来，毫不犹豫地再次压上Harry，不给他一点反应时间就顺着Harry裸露的后穴长驱直入。

“唔..呜呜！！！”

“宝贝儿，你知道我是怎么拿到你的卧底档案的吗？”Louis一边向深处挺进，一边宛若聊天一样语气不失优雅。

不是所有男人都是下半身思考的动物，只有愚蠢的男人才只用下半身思考，而美丽又强大的男人能够既可以在使用下半身的同时，也不耽误聪明的大脑运转。

Harry摇摇头。

Louis轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，语气温柔地笑道：“你真是可爱......你以为这些年来你们派到组织的间谍无端死亡真的是我杀的吗？”

Harry呼吸一滞，Louis无情地抽动起腰身，在甬道内抽顶，每一下都顶在Harry最要命的那一点。

“Harry，你还没有完完全全摸透这场局呢，你不妨猜一猜，到底是谁把你的档案交给我的？”

他把Harry的双手固定在头顶上方，穿过床头的一个架子，把他的胸膛和腰腹拉近了些许。

Louis一边身下不停地撞击着Harry，一边俯下腰身迷恋地亲吻着Harry的胸膛，汲取着Harry的味道，耳里全是Harry被口塞阻挡住的呜呜声。

Harry用双手上的手铐链不停地卡着架子，叫嚣着他的挣扎与反抗。

Louis不去理会他如何抗拒自己的，他压制Harry的方式就是加重自己抽送的力度，深深地顶入到他无法承受的深度，只有这样，他的反抗才会是徒劳无功的。

果不其然，Harry在这样的情况下只能丢盔弃甲，蜷起脚趾承受着Louis带给他的一切。

Louis狠狠地顶过甬道内最敏感的一点，说：“我知道你会喜欢的，我从来都是以绅士的态度来对待你的，你得承认，难道不是吗？”

Harry已经被他操的濒临高潮，可Louis却在这时突然停了下来，柱身停留在他体内，一动不动。

Harry说不出自己到底是为了什么，他竟然自己挺直了腰身，轻轻律动着。

黑暗当中，他听到Louis的笑声从头顶上方传来，他分辨不出那是一种什么样的笑声，是呲笑？嘲笑？还是......单纯的，笑？

Louis只好退出来，把Harry的手铐和捆绑着腿的绳子解开，他的手腕上已经被勒出一道道血痕，他把Harry翻了个身，以后入的姿势再次缓缓进入Harry的身体。

这一次他抽送的很慢，但是依然送的很深，让Harry一时空虚又一时满胀，舒服的想要流泪。

“宝贝儿，你从前和我上床都是真心的吗……还是，为了蛰伏靠近我的逢场作戏？”

Harry戴着口塞无法回答，但是他也没有点头或是摇头。

如若挖出他的心来看一看，他就会明白，他是如此地矛盾着——他既无法戒掉和黑手党头目欢爱的羞耻欲望，又无法背叛自己身为卧底的宣誓。

“宝贝儿，你知道吗？如果你去交接的那天我没有赶到，躺在那里的，就不是你那位表里不一的联络员，而是你了。”Louis从背后抱住Harry，手掌覆盖在他的胸上，温柔地抚摸着。

他气若游丝，话语飘进Harry的耳朵里，就像一根根毒针扎入Harry的皮肤。

“我说过，你涉水尚浅。你不知道的是，只要你回去把情报上交，他们就会把你处理掉，然后派下一个送死鬼来。为什么呢？因为你们的卧底档案，都是被你们的内鬼送来的。”

“可我，不想你死。”这一句他不再用耳语，而是用他那辨识度极高的声音，宛若一柄重锤，直敲着Harry那颗左右摇摆的心。

他没来由地加快了抽插的速度，身下已经瘫软如泥的Harry早就经不起他的抽顶，趴在床上不成人样地呜呜叫着，乱成一团的长发陷进了柔软无比的被窝里，看起来楚楚可怜。

Louis只好摘掉了Harry的口塞和眼罩，大量黏稠的唾液从Harry的嘴角溢出来，半睁半眯的双眼还无法适应突如其来的光亮，绿色的眸子难以聚焦到一个点上，湿漉漉的，还挂着泪痕。

Louis查看了一下眼罩内侧，上面竟是真的浸上了Harry的泪水，颜色比其他地方要更深。

“是生理泪水吗……？”Louis打量着Harry，沉声问道。

Harry的发丝里浸满了汗水，与唾液一起凌乱地纠缠在脸上。Louis拨开他凌乱的卷发，把他抱起来，双腿缠在腰间，狠狠地操他，Harry除了大叫以外，别的什么话都说不出来了。

Louis尽情地享受着Harry带有哭腔的呻吟，还有那让他意外的泪水——它们竟然从怀中人的脸颊上滑落，如同花朵般绽放在了自己的胸口，暖呼呼的，让他们彼此都感觉到不真实。

Louis最后把所有的精液全射进了Harry的后穴里，Harry早已瘫软无力，双腿打着颤，站都站不稳。

Louis的目光停留在他被手铐勒出来的血痕上，那血痕红的惹眼，缠绕着他白皙的手腕，就像荆棘丛里的玫瑰。

Harry只觉得自己快要失去神智，他一动不动地看着那位把他操的失去力气的人，从床头柜里拿出药箱来为他包扎手腕。

他竟是再疼都没吭一声。

浴室里水雾氤氲，潮湿地裹着两人赤裸的躯体。Louis让Harry双手朝上别碰到水，自己则在帮他清理后穴里残留的精液。

“喂，你刚刚跟我说的那些屁话……是真的吗？”

Louis停下手中的动作，掀起眼帘看了Harry一眼，“Harry......”

“我在问你话呢。”Harry不耐烦地把头转开，避开Louis凝视着他的双眼。

“是真的。你们当局和我有着很大的交易关系，军火的货源、市场、洗/钱销赃等等。”

“呵呵，你既不杀我，又告诉我这些，你是真觉得我没本事从这出去，还是...”

“你有没有爱过我？”Louis不等他放完狠话，就直接截断他的话音，并且捏着他的下巴让他把头转回来，直勾勾地看着他。

“看着我。”

“唔..！”Louis没等到他的回答，却等到了他爆发式的一个吻。Harry仰着头轻轻咬住了Louis的嘴唇，舌头探进了Louis的口腔。

Louis被他这一下吻的脑袋当场失灵，他的心跳瞬间加速，像是要跳出胸腔似的。

Harry不耐烦地说：“过来点，我这样被你绑着双手很难吻到你。”

Louis呆呆地眨着双眼，花了几秒钟去反应消化Harry到底说了什么之后，立马贴上了Harry的双唇，乱无章法地唇舌交缠、牙齿相互碰撞发出只有两人能听到的声音。

几个月后。

曼彻斯特当局最高官被人暗杀，铺天盖地的头版头条都为这件大事腾出了空间。据目击者称，暗杀者身型高大，似乎是个长发的男人，枪法了得。然而这条关键信息并没有被刊登在新闻版面上。警察局的发言人出面召开新闻发布会，宣告这名可疑男子的身份是已经光荣殉职的刑侦组卧底，“请各位市民相信我们，我们警务厅的每一位警员必定会不惜一切代价找出这名凶手。”

“Lou，我怎么还光荣殉职了？”Harry拿着一份报纸眼神戏谑地读着。

Louis端着早餐从厨房走过来，瞄了一眼报纸，迷恋地吻着Harry的嘴角，说：“不知道他们怎么写的，和我有牵涉的那些警官们都已经被停职调查了，估计是个新来的写的吧。”

“唔。”


End file.
